


Judgement

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xmas Present Prompts: Bruce finds out about Jason and Dick's relationship but the results surprise Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

Confusion and anger warred with one another for dominance in his mind as he made his way back to the Batcave, not certain what to make out of what he’d seen.  Dick had been back in town to assist with a mission that was linked to a case that he’d been working on, but they’d gotten separated, trailing too different leads.  When he’d relocated the younger man he’d been pinned against a wall by a dark figure and the only thing that gave him pause was that Dick was _smiling_.  He hadn’t been struggling, wasn’t even protesting, just allowing the figure to hold him still.  It was only when the mysterious man leaned in, pressing their mouths together and thus casting his face into light, that he recognized him.  
  
 _Jason._

  
Disapproval was too tame a word to describe what he felt towards what he’d seen.  Had he stayed, he most likely would have ended up doing something rash, something that would have driven Jason even further away from him.  He wasn’t even annoyed that it was Jason, not really, more infuriated by the fact that Dick knew that the Red Hood was still killing, was still out, being a criminal, and was still…   
  
Once back at the cave, Bruce buried himself in work, fingers moving automatically over the keys on his keyboard while his mind worked over the best route to take when it came to what he’d seen.  It was a delicate situation considering that he was on shaky grounds with both men, one of which was still damaged, borderline psychotic at times.  While he didn’t want to make things worse he was also highly concerned with the effect the relationship would have on Dick, of the things that the second Robin would put him through.  However another part of him wondered about the effect that Nightwing would have on Jason, causing him to heave a sigh and rub the bridge of his nose; he had reports to write and dealing the two eldest Robins could be done later.  
  
——-  
  
Bruce was finally forced to deal with the situation after a particularly dangerous mission involving Dick had gone horribly wrong.  There had been numerous firearms an explosion that had sent Nightwing rolling off the pier and into the bay.  Unfortunately it had been difficult to go to his aid when he was surrounded and every time he moved too quickly pain lanced up his side.  Thus he focused on dispatching the men surrounding him as quickly and efficiently, head snapping around when he heard gunfire close to the bay.   
  
When he finally managed to break away and race to where Dick had fallen, he was already being pulled out of the water, coughing and spluttering, by a familiar figure.  Almost immediately Bruce froze, catching sight of the slumped form of a man, blood pooling a little beneath him, causing his eyes to narrow behind his cowl.  He moved forward, only to be met with the barrel of Jason’s gun, his other arm cradling Dick protectively as the acrobat took a moment to recover.  
  
“You shot him—” Bruce began, his hands flexing at his sides.   
  
“He’s not dead, B.” Dick answered, his voice a little rough, seemingly content to rest against the Red Hood for the moment.  “It was a graze.  He’s only unconscious because Red here punched him in the face.”  
  
Jason didn’t move, keeping his gun trained on Batman, his entire form radiating tension as Bruce spoke again. “I know about you two.”   
  
“We are _not_ talking about this now, are we?  Really?” Dick muttered, heaving an exasperated sigh as he climbed to his feet. “You try and tell me how to live, now you’re going to dictate who I date?  You can’t be serious.  That’s the most hypocritical bullshit I’ve ever heard.”  
  
Jason’s aim wavered a little as he glanced at the man beside him, his arm lowering a little. “N, it’s—”   
  
“No.  He wants to do this here, we’re going to have this out.” Nightwing’s tone was softer for his lover, but his eyes were trained on Bruce.  
  
“You had to have known I would object to you being in any sort of relationship with a murderer.” Batman answered, his voice quiet.  “No matter who they were—”   
  
“Fuck you.” Dick snapped out as Jason’s head whipped around, a low growl of annoyance coming from beneath the red helmet.  “Dating or not, how can you even say that?  Especially considering your relationship with Catwoman, with _Talia_ —”   
  
“It’s different—” Bruce began before Nightwing lifted a hand, pointing two fingers at him, one black, one blue.   
  
“No.  It.  Isn’t.” Nightwing practically snarled, one hand reaching out to curl possessively around Jason’s bicep. “We’re together.  Get over it.”  
  
Immediately Bruce’s expression darkened, his eyes narrowing, staring at the first Robin, his first partner.  Oddly, Red Hood was being very quiet and still, only turning his head as much as necessary to glance back and forth between him.  His gun was pointing at the ground, finger not even on the trigger as he observed the exchange, tense, but apparently unwilling to go through the effort of slipping out of his lover’s grasp.  
  
“This is a mistake.” Bruce finally ground out.   
  
“That’s your opinion.” Dick retorted immediately before turning his attention back to Jason. “Let’s go.”  
  
Red Hood glanced between them quickly before his gaze settled on his lover, moving to holster his gun and nodding his head.  When the both of them looked back, Batman was already gone, disappearing into the shadows, and it made the younger of the two swallow and slump a little.  Dick’s hand was strong and supportive on his arm as he smiled at him, the curve of his lips more somber than normal as he gently squeezed Jason’s arm in encouragement.  
  
“Let’s go home, Little Wing.”  
  
——-  
  
By the time they slip into Dick’s apartment, Jason’s trembling, his fingers unsteady enough to make removing his helmet difficult.  Finally he releases the catch on it, setting it aside with such care that it makes Dick’s eyes hood and his chest ache.  However he knows that the other man needs space at first, needs a few moments to sort out what’s going on in his head, thus he takes a moment to gently remove his own mask and set it aside.  
  
It’s shortly after he’s tucked his domino into a little secret alcove that there’s leather-covered fingers gripping his jaw and turning his head.  Jason’s lips press urgently against his and Dick opens his mouth for him, is relaxed and pliant beneath his hands.  A broken sound, full of pain and need leaves the younger man’s mouth before he breaks the kiss, moving to rest his head against his shorter lover’s collarbone.  Eyes hooding, Dick moves to silently card his fingers through the other man’s sweaty hair, aiming to soothe without saying anything, without asking for anything.   
  
“Sorry.” Jason murmurs, his voice ragged.    
  
“It’s okay, Jay.  I know you weren’t ready.” Dick breathed, resting his head on the other vigilante’s, forcing his previous anger down.  “Let’s just get some rest, okay?”  
  
“You stook up for me.” the younger man murmured, his hands moving to curl loosely around Dick’s hips.  “Why would you…?”   
  
“Because you deserve better.”  the acrobat answered immediately, sliding an arm around his lover’s waist. “Because you’re a good person, Jay.”  
  
Jason slumped against him for a long moment but he wasn’t shaking any longer, something that relieved the older of the two.  Dick finally moved, beginning to gently ease his lover out of his jacket, smiling when Jason simply let him move his arms, let him set aside his coat and begin to take off his gloves.  Next went the Nightwing gauntlets, Dick carelessly tossing them aside before moving to run his fingers over Jason’s stubble-rough cheek and jaw then down his neck.   
  
Finally the younger man drew back, eyes hooded and averted as he hesitantly moved to unzip the upper part of his body armor,shrugging it off and draping it over the back of the couch.  “You know, I’m tired as fuck.”   
  
Dick couldn’t help but laugh, unzipping his own suit before reaching out to take the other man’s hand, gently tugging as he moved towards the bedroom. “Let’s go to bed, then.”   
  
Jason followed, albeit at a slower pace, looking thoughtful. “I still don’t understand why you put up with my shit.”   
  
Laughing, the older man pulled him inside his bedroom. “Because it’s worth it.”   
  
Frowning, Jason’s hands moved to finish slipping out of his clothing and boots, kicking them aside carelessly.  He was tentative as he crawled onto the bed and slipped beneath the covers, seemingly reluctant to initiate further contact.  Dick let out a soft huff of laughter and rolled, tucking himself against his boyfriend’s side and pressing a quick kiss to his chest, smiling up at the younger man.   
  
“Sleep well, Jason.” he breathed, his eyes fluttering as he moved to pillow his head on Jason’s chest.  
  
“Yeah…” the younger vigilante agreed, a smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
